A Sweet Surprise
by Desireallaround
Summary: Shego comes home to her apartment after having to put up with Drakken, But when Shego hears a noise in her bedroom she goes to check it out,which leads her to find a sweet surprise. another one-shot of KiGo. rated M for a reason. Smutt and Fluff and lemons thanks for reviewing and please review again!


The Great Surprise

Shego opened the door to her small apartment, looking around feeling the warmth of being in her own home instead of being in a lair all day working with a dill witted blue skinned scientist who wastes his time on useless gadgets. When Shego was about to just settle in she heard a faint sound coming from her bedroom. With a eyebrow raised she wondered what it could be, she didn't own any pets nor was she expecting any company that night. Slowly Shego's hands started to glow with the green plasma she used when in combat. With caution in each step she crept towards her familiar bedroom. In a raspy voice she let out a small "hello?..." not expecting an answer but to either let the noise know she was present or to scare it off. Neither of which happened because once she said it she heard a bigger rustle like sheets or covers on a bed being played with.

With her hand that wasn't holding deadly plasma ball she creaked open the door not aware of what was hiding in her bedroom. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness but once her pupils widened she didn't see anything out of the regular, her plasma giving a small glow enough to cast a small shadows on her furniture and objects that were in her bedroom. Shego entered, interested what had been in there before her. As soon as she was two feet in to the bedroom she felt a hand on her back, pushing her hard. She landed face down on the bed and heard the door behind her slowly creaking shut. "hey!...what are you..." Shego's voice was a bit shaky still from the startling surprise. Catching her mid sentence she saw a nude thin figure creeping towards her.

"Possible?" Shego let out, her voice now sounding high pitched cause of surprise.

She saw the figure come closer and closer to her and she didn't dare move a muscle because not knowing of what was going to happen next.

"That's right Shego...bet you were not expecting me huh?"

"well...uhh...not exa..." Shego's words were cut off by Kim straddling up on top of her and Kim's lips forcing against hers. At first Shego had no idea how to react to this and had no idea why this was happening. But after the first couple of seconds she wasn't going to fight it knowing that much more could be ahead for the two. Shego has always admired Kim from afar. Whenever they fought she always admired her flexibility and stamina but never mentioned because she always thought that Kim wasn't that "type" of girl. But after the few minutes of heavy making out Shego guessed that she was wrong. Kim was so forcive with her lips and tongue, so much that it impressed Shego. It took them awhile, but after a few attempts their lips and tongue danced together and were perfectly in sync with each other. Kim was completely nude already and Shego knew exactly what that ment. After few minutes of intense kissing Shego began to grow very wet in between her thighs, and as far as she could feel so was Kim. Shego could feel Kim's finger tips begin to slowly work toward the bottom of her shirt, knowing what this ment. Shego pulled away from the kiss and flung her shirt off. Shego could see Kim smirking and biting her bottom lip. "get off for a sec" Shego demanded Kim almost forcefully. Shego stood and pulled off her pants and underwear along with her matching bra, as Kim sat on the bed taking in the image of the plasma wielding pale women that stood in front of her. Kim was getting more and more wetter till she could feel it dripping down her thigh. Shego then continued and grabbed something from her nightstand drawer. Kim eyes followed her every move still taking in the sight of her beautifully slim and fit body.

Shego returned to the front of the bed and in her hand she held a seven- inch black, strap on dildo. Kim's eyes widened just thinking about what was going to happen next. Shego then strapped it on her self and climbed on top of Kim. Forcing herself on Kim, Shego whispered,

"Are you ready princess?"

The heat from those words danced on the crook of Kim's neck. Kim nodded slightly and braced herself. Then with a mighty thrust Shego pushed the toy into Kim with such force Kim gasped out loud and held onto the sheets to bring herself some leverage. She kissed and nipped at Kim's neck and jawline. Shego thrusted and pushed harder and harder each time earning a moan from Kim. Kim's back arched away from the sheets. Shego thrusted and pushed as rough and hard as she could. Both of their bodies forming a thin sheet of sweat from all the heat both of their bodies were giving out. Shego was panting hard and heavy trying to bring her partner the pleasure she craved. Kim wrapped her legs around Shego's waist trying to push her as far as she could, almost sealing of any space they had between them. Kim knew that she was close and shouted,

"I'm so close...push...harder...faster...fuckkk"

Shego heard her pleas and obeyed, biting her bottom lip Shego gave all she had and thrusted into Kim harder than she did before pushing the toy right up to Kim's g-spot. Kim threw her head back and her eyes rolled back into her skull from the over flow of pleasure Shego was giving her. Seconds later the room filled with Kim shouting Shego's name as an orgasm ripped and tore right through Kim, making her let go of the sheets and collapse in the damp sweat she gave off. Once Shego was done she collapsed on top of Kim tired from all the pushing and shoving she was doing. Both panting heavy not even able to create words yet cause of how dry their throats became from breathing so heavy. Even though both of them felt exhausted Kim needed to help Shego experience the pleasure that she gave her. Once their breathing became normal again Kim danced her fingers up and down Shego's tense body. Kim then connected their lip in a hot, tense kiss their tongues danced around in each others mouths creating a rhythm between the two.

Shego could feel herself begin to get we in between her legs and her cunt begin to throb waiting for pleasure to flush upon her. Kim moved her hand down, scraping her nail on the way down leaving a small trail. This caused Shego to gasp with intensity. Kim then began to poke and touch all around Shego's area purposely avoiding her cunt which was throbbing by now underneath her touch. Then Kim slowly climbed down Shego's body. Kim could feel the way Shego was forcing her down by pushing her head. Kim's head was in between Shego's legs desperately wanting to feel her between her folds.

"Your so wet Shego"

Shego felt a little flushed but she didn't care. All of a sudden Kim started to gently peck and kiss her folds earning her a "oh yesss...more...don't stop" from Shego. Then with no warning, Kim plunged her tongue into Shego's waiting sex, causing Shego to take a huge gasp of air and clenched her legs around Kim's head. Kim thrusted her tongue in and out with a fierce want to hear Shego scream her name filling the whole apartment. Shego flung her head back In pleasure and clenched her legs tighter and tighter around Kim's head. Shego's moans got louder and louder till one more plunge of Kim's head cause the loudest and most rewarding scream of Kim's name. The volcanic orgasm filled Shego and cause the whole apartment to be filled with her moans. Shego was left panting and breathing heavy, her throat dry and rough. Kim was still licking up the mess Shego caused. The room was spinning and Shego couldn't see straight till a good minute passed. Shego was shaking and was still coming down from her high. She felt Kim crawl back on top of her kissing her passionately. Both their bodies still sweating.

"I'm glad I came" Kim said tiredly.

"So am I" Shego responded weakly with the breath she gathered.

"No lets go for round two...shall we."


End file.
